


a delusional prick

by illyrianbats



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Modern AU, coffee shop AU, feysand, feysand - modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyrianbats/pseuds/illyrianbats
Summary: Rhysand hits on a certain barista and gets a scolding from Mor.





	a delusional prick

“Feyre, can you take the counter for now? I’m fucking swamped right now.” Mor’s voice rang behind the coffee makers. Feyre rushed back to the counter after serving coffee to this old man.

The bell on top of the door dinged in excitement as a man stepped in their tiny coffeehouse. The air around him shifted with arrogance and beauty. His gleaming purple eyes fixated on the menu that hung above her. He was in an all-black outfit, with shoes matching his black ensemble.

“Hi, what’s your order?” Feyre plastered a fake, cheery smile. Purple eyes bored onto hers and the wind was knocked out of her.  _ Oh, those eyes are gorgeous _ .

“Just a black coffee will do.” The man flashed a flirtatious smirk as his eyes gleamed in delight. Gone was the grin on Feyre’s face. Instead, she raised her brow in question.

“That’ll be 4.50 dollars.” He took a five dollar bill from his wallet and slid it across the counter, their fingertips brushing. Feyre promptly gave him the change.

“What’s the name?” She reached for a paper cup and a marker, ready to hear his answer.

“Your date tonight.” His deep sultry voice hinted flirtatiously and then winked at her. It took all of Feyre’s power to not roll her eyes. She scribbled something on the cup and placed it in line for her to make.

“Mhm, and where would that date be?” A amused smirk crawled up to her lips.

“Rita’s. Say, 8:00?”

Instead of replying, Feyre just shouted for the next customer.

“Amren, please stop eating Varian’s face and help me with heating these croissants and taking the counter for a few minutes.” Amren detached her lips from her boyfriend and unwrapped her legs around his waist. Mor made gagging sounds in the background but said nothing.

“See you later, Varian.”

“Love you, Am.” He tried to sneak another kiss on her cheek but Amren pulled him suddenly and kissed him hard.

“Ew. Go now. Bye, Var.” Mor uttered in disgust. Shudders went through her spine because seeing your friend make out with her boyfriend is fucking disgusting.

Feyre grabbed Purple Eyes’ coffee cup and went to serve it to his table. She placed it on his table and flashed him smile.

Rhys was definitely happy that he was gonna have a date tonight. He turned his cup around, expecting to see ‘yes’ as her answered in the place of his name.

Amusement flooded him and laughter bubbled out of his mouth. It said something, alright. In beautiful writing, it said:  _ delusional prick. _

* * *

 

Rhys was walking out of his apartment when Mor called him.

“You stupid, flirtatious, little shit.” Rhys’ eyes widened.

“Mor, calm down. Also, what do you mean?”

“YOU HIT ON MY BEST FRIEND.”

“Best friend? You mean, Amren?! Fuck no. She’d chop my balls and my head off.”

“No, dumbass. I meant Feyre.”

“Okay, who?”

“She’s new in the coffeeshop but–“

“The stunning girl with blue-grey eyes?” Rhys’ mouth fell open in shock and abruptly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, making the person behind him bump his back and curse. After mumbling his apologies, he heard Mor’s voice in his ears.

“You better keep it in your pants, cousin. If you don’t I will ask Cassian or Az to chop your balls off. Better yet, I’ll put you in a room with Amren.” Mor’s threat of Amren being stuck with him genuinely scared the  _ shit _ out of Rhys. That short girl is terrifying.

“I already asked her out.”

“I know. Imagine my shock when Feyre told me that someone with bright purple eyes in an all black outfit hit on her yesterday.”

“She turned me down, Mor. Don’t worry.”

“ _ Again _ , I know. I spent five minutes at your expense.” Rhys scowled at his cousin.

“But I know you’re persistent, Rhysie.”

“Did Cass tell you to call me that?” All Rhys heard in reply was Mor’s contagious laughter and Rhys rolled his eyes at his cousin.

“Bye, Mor.”

“You better keep it in your pants. I swear if you hurt her, I will murder you. With that being said, you two would look cute together.” Then, she hung up.

 


End file.
